Hiccup and Astrid's day together
by Yukai97
Summary: UPDATE 10.11.2013: Wow.. 20 possitive reviews. I am uncertain whether I should continue or not, since I wrote this 2 years ago..I might if there becomes a popular demand for it, but what might happen is that I might re-write it, or I'll try my best to continue it somehow. but felt like giving an update after so long, and so much possitive feedback!
1. Late For Training

**_Here is my first ever story on ! I hope you enjoy! : D (Edited Paragrafs May 29th 2011)_**

-Hiccup's POV-

The sun shone in through my bedroom window. But it wasn't the sun that made me wake up. What made me wake up was Toothless who forcefully grabbed me and placed me on his back by throwing me out the window and catching me on his back.

I almost got a heart attack when i woke up on his back. He was flying sky high. When I woke up I couldn't understand how I was able to sleep through all of that.

"Toothless? What's going on!" I asked Toothless. Thank god I wore my clothes while sleeping.

Then I remembered that I had agreed with Astrid to meet up with her in the forest today. She said she needed some help training her Deadly Nadder. Not weird she asked me since I am the first ever viking to train a dragon.

"Okay! Toothless dive down..right... here!" Toothless dived down. But he got a little carried away and ended up doing a barrel roll, causing me to fall of his back. I managed to fall onto a treebranch. Underneath me I could see Astrid.

"There she is! But how do I get down?" I was about 15 feet above her. Then I heard the branch cracking a little.

-Astrid's POV-

"Where is he?" I looked around. He is never this late to an appointment. "Can you sense him nearby?" I asked my Nadder. It looked around and sniffed for a bit. It seemed it had caught his scent. "

Is he nearby?" The Nadder looked like it was about to burst out laughing.

Okay so he is pretty close, don't panic it's just Hiccup, the boy who couldn't kill a dragon, the boy who just barley can lift weapons. But still he is the boy that saved Berk, the first viking to ever ride a dragon and last but not least the boy who stole my heart.

"I guess since he's pretty close why not make sure I don't look like a mess" I thought to myself.

I started walking over to the tiny lake inn this area. I made sure my hair looked alright, then I started walking over to a tree right next to my Nadder. I heard a sound.

"What was that?" I grabbed my battleaxe. Seconds later I realized what it was. The sound was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He fell from a tree and right on top of me.

-Normal POV-

"Oh god! Are you okay?" Hiccup asked with a bit of fright in his tone.

"Yeah, I am okay! But were have you been?" Astrid said and punched Hiccup in his right shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Hiccup asked with an annoyed tone.

"That's for being late!" Astrid said and struck him with the back of her axe. "And that's for falling on top of me!"

"Okay, I am sorry, but I overslept," Hiccup said. As they were talking Toothless landed next to Astrid's Deadly Nadder.

"Anyway, let's get started shall we?" Hiccup asked and started walking towards Toothless.

"Of course" Astrid said with a grin on her face.

The two young viking teens mounted their dragons. Astrid was checking if her dragon saddle was securely fastened. Hiccup touched her right shoulder.

"Astrid?" Astrid turned and looked at him. "I am truly sorry,".

Astrid just started grinning more of the sight of; "Hiccup's sorry face". Then the two teens took off on their dragons with an amazing speed. Hiccup and Toothless took the lead, with Astrid and her Nadder a few meters behind them. Hiccup made Toothless spin and do all kinds of moves in the air.

"Okay mister perfect, let's see if you are prepared for this!" Astrid thought to herself. She made her Nadder slam right into Toothless. But then it felt like Astrids heart had stopped. Because the slam was so powerful and came so unpredicted that it brok a piece of Hiccups prosthetic leg off causing him to fall of Toothless.

**_There! That was my short first chapter! I'll write more in the next one! Please review! : D_**


	2. I'm sorry for almost killing you!

**So here it is! Chapter two :) It's a little longer (Hopefully...) Enjoy! :) Thanks to Annabeth The Unicorn for the tips and advice. :)**

-Astrid's POV-

"Hiccup!". It felt like my heart had stopped completely. He was falling, and it was my fault! I commanded my Nadder to dive down and try and catch him. Toothless had crashed in the ground, due to his lack of a rider on his back.

"Astrid! Help me!" Hiccup said. He was falling pretty fast, not that it was a problem with his falling speed, but the problem was that if I flew to fast at him I might end up hitting him sending him even faster towards the ground.

"Okay! Fly with full speed and try and make it so he will land on you!" I said to my Nadder, and so it did. It took some aim to make sure he would land on the back of my Nadder and stay on, but we managed to get him on.

My Nadder tried to break mid air when we got really close to the ground, but since it was at so much speed it lost control and crashed, causing me and Hiccup to fall of it's back, and onto the ground.

We started rolling, and we both fell into a wall. I looked up, and noticed that we had crashed into the cove where Hiccup had trained Toothless.

Hiccup manged to pull himself up and sat next to me at the wall. Not to far away but not too close either.

"Astrid, never do that again!" Hiccup said with a terrified look on his face. "I could have died!" "What would you have done then!"

I shed a tear. He was right! I had put his life in grave danger, the boy I love. The one tear was joined by more tears.

"Hiccup I'm.." I embraced him. "I'm so sorry for almost killing you!" I cried to him.

"Astrid.. I-" Hiccup began but Astrid interrupted him.

"No Hiccup! I didn't think, I should have thought before I did what I did!" I said and buried my face in his chest. "I am sorry! You mean so much to me! I don't want to lose you!"

-Hiccup's POV-

I could not believe it! The tough and strong Astrid Hofferson was crying in my arms. How was this possible? Still, I felt kinda bad for her. I mean I guess I kinda was a show off, showing off all the moves I could do on Toothless.

"Astrid?" She looked up at me. I looked her straight in the eyes. Wow, she does have beautiful blue eyes. Like the water in a lake on a sunny day.

"W-What Hiccup?" She said between sobs. I grabbed her chin with my pointer finger and my thumb, and kissed her forehead.

She looked pretty shocked, I could see that in her eyes. They had widened a lot. I guess she didn't expect me to be so forgiving.

"W-Why did you do that?" Astrid asked confused. That didn't surprise me, I mean I guess it's kinda surprising when I forgive her after; knocking me off Toothless while we were skyhigh, causing me to fall of breaking my prosthetic leg and almost killing me. But she didn't mean it, she is sorry, she saved my life in the end, and come on! She is freaking Astrid Hofferson, she is too cute to be mad at!

"That's for saving my life." I said to Astrid with a smirk on my face Astrid still looked confused but she smirked back and laid her head back onto my chest.

"I never thought that a single viking in the world could be so forgiving" she said to me.

"Yeah but you know, I am not like the other vikings" I answered her. "Remember, I am the viking that is a disgrace to Odin"

"You're not a disgrace Hiccup!" Astrid said and gave me a weak punch to the gut. "You're a great viking, the hero of berk and also.. my boyfriend."

"Ah so we are an item? I thought that kiss after the battle against the Red Death, was just a reward for defeating the beast" I joked with a grin.

I stretched my arms in front of me and laid back to the wall. Astrid put her head on my shoulder right shoulder.

"Ah, this place sure brings back memories" I said while I relaxed.

"Yeah, it sure does. Do you remember my first encounter with Toothless?" Astrid asked, and looked up at me from her position on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, of course I do! It was the first time you hit my with the the end of your axe" I said.

"Yeah but it was a first time for a more than that. Don't you remember what else happened for the first time that day?" Astrid asked.

"What are you referring to? A lot happened that day" I said.

Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little. How could I not have thought of that?

"Did that remind you?" Astrid said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it did Astrid" I said. "That was the first time you kissed my cheek, you said it was for everything else" Astrid giggled.

"Astrid?" I asked her.

"What Hiccup?" She replied, looking into my eyes with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I came to wonder why you said you needed help training your Nadder, I mean looking at the way you flew now it sure looks like you already know what to do" I said to Astrid.

"Well, uh.. I- uh-" Astrid said. She blushed. Her cheeks was really red.

"Wait a minute, you just used it as an excuse to spend some time with me!" I said and grinned.

"No! That is not my reason! I.. uh- needed you to..uh-" Astrid said. I could clearly see that she was looking for a believable lie to tell me. But the truth was obvious.

"Astrid, just admit it. You already knew what you needed to know and used training as an excuse to spend some time with me" I said with an even bigger grin.

Astrid punched my shoulder. "That's for thinking I would lie to you!" After that she moved to the right and laid down on top of me and kissed me on my lips. "That's for.. Knowing me so well.."

"Well, there came something positive out of this: "Near death" experience. " I said.

"Oh, and what was that?" Astrid asked curiously.

"It brought out your soft side" I said, still grinning.

"Yeah, it did. But if you tell anyone.. Then I will cut you with my axe so badly that you will wish you died in the battle against the Red Death!" Astrid said with a really angry face, and put her axe up to my face.

"Okay, Okay! I won't tell anyone! I swear!" I said. Astrid pulled away her axe from my face.

"It's not like you to joke so much Hiccup.. why do you joke so much now?" Astird asked me.

"Well.. it's not something I usually do, but sometimes even I gotta joke a little right?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess" Astrid said with a smirk. She then kissed me on my lips again. Ah, it is so wonderful. This seems so unreal! I mean me, getting kissed by Astrid Hofferson. How realistic is that? I bet nobody thought I would end up with Astrid, but still here I am, with she kissing me.

"So it's here you two are?" A voice said.

**So that was chapter two :) I hope you liked it :) Please Review :)**


	3. A Conversation With Stoick

**_So here it is at last Chapter 3. : ). Enjoy! : )_**

-Astrid's POV-

Ah, great! He just had to show up right now and ruin the moment! I was kissing my boyfriend for Odin's sake! Why did he have to show up here right now!

"What do you want Snotlout!" I asked in an angry tone as I stood up and grabbed my axe.

"Nothing, I was looking for Hiccup." Snotlout said.

"Me? What for?" Hiccup asked still laying on the ground.

"You're dad asked me to fetch you, he wants to talk to you" Snotlout said. "By the way, what are you two doing here? And why have you lost your leg again Hiccup?"

"I was out flying when Hiccup flew by and almost knocked me of my Nadder" I lied. "So as revenge I knocked him of Toothless making his leg break off I caught him, but the fall made Nadder crash. And before you came I was trying to punish him!"

I turned around, took my axe up to Hiccup's face and kicked him. It may have hurt him, but not as much as it hurt me to do it.

"Ouch!" Hiccup said. Seconds later I could see him form the words "what the?" with his lips.

"Play along!" I whispered to him. And kept hitting him and beating him. I didn't like doing it but if I didn't Snotlout would know we were a couple and that's the last thing I want.

"Whoa! Astrid! Slow down, or else his dad will kill, first of all me for not bringing him and secondly you for killing the wimp" Snotlout said.

-Normal POV-

Hiccup got upon his legs and was about to walk, but ended up falling because he forgot he had lost a piece of his prosthetic leg.

Astrid caught Hiccup before he hit the ground.

"Anyway I gotta go train. See ya' later Astrid" Snotlout said, and tried to be charming which Astrid replied with a: "You disgust me" face. Then Snotlout left.

"Ah, that was too close!" Astrid said and helped Hiccup get back on his feet. And helped him to walk.

"Yeah, why don't you want Snotlout to know we are.. you know.. kinda.. a couple?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Well, you know Snotlout. He is so competitive, if he knew you had me, he would challenge you to some battle over me or something." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Hiccup said. "But next time, tell me before you hit me, that really hurt.."

"I'm sorry.. Does this make you feel a little better?" Astrid asked and kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"Yeah.. Kinda" Hiccup said. "But now, let's find Toothless"

"Yeah, let's search for him" Astrid said in agreement and kept on walking while helping Hiccup to walk.

After a lot of time spent on walking around the forest and Astrid catching Hiccup when he almost fell, they finally found Toothless. He was pretty damaged considering the fact that he had crashed into three pine trees, and then crashed into the ground onto a huge rock. He sent Astrid an angry look as she helped Hiccup over to him.

"Toothless! Astrid didn't think through her actions!" Hiccup angrily said at Toothless.

Toothless just responded with an annoyed look, and looked away.

"Thank you for understanding.. you useless reptile.." Hiccup said and supported himself to the dragon and continued walking.

Astrid's Beat up Nadder caught up with them after a while.

"Ah, there you are!" Astrid said, patted her dragon's head and laid her head onto it's head.

"Hm, look at that Toothless.. first killing dragons, then liking dragons, to loving dragons, to snuggling with dragons" Hiccup said trying to make Toothless in a better mood, in which he did not succeed.

"Stubborn that dragon of yours" Astrid said with a slight grin on her face. "Hard to forgive and forget?"

"Probably, I mean what else could have made him like this?" Hiccup said. "But don't worry, I'm sure he will forgive you in time"

After countless minutes spent walking through the huge forest they finally came to the edge of the village.

"Hm, guess it's still pretty early. Only a few are awake" Hiccup said taking a quick overview of the rest of the village in a short distance in front of him.

"Yeah, seems that way" Astrid said. "There were no one awake when I woke up"

"Let's just hope the "Fan girls" aren't awake.." Hiccup said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, what's the matter Mr. Popular? A squad of girls being a huge amount of trouble for you?" Astrid said and grinned.

"Well.. it's just.. they can be really annoying at times.. like Ruffnut.. ah, that girl makes gives me the creeps sometimes.." Hiccup said and shivered a little by just mentioning it.

"Ah, Come on Hiccup! I mean, you killed a Red Death. Clearly that brings some admirers" Astrid said with a: "You should have known that much" look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess. But I feel kinda bad for them" Hiccup said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Astrid said curiously.

"Well, I mean they admire and like me, but that's only because I took down a Red Death and tamed a dragon." Hiccup said "I mean other than that they know nothing about me, I kinda feel bad for them liking someone they can't get"

"Come on Hiccup! Don't feel bad for them, it's their choice right?" Astrid said and rolled her eyes "if they wanna be in love with someone who is already taken, that's their fault"

"Ah, I guess.. I just wished I could tell them I was taken and get it over with.." Hiccup said.

"We, will.." Astrid said and kissed Hiccup. "But not right now. Come on, I can't keep you busy anylonger, your dad's waiting for you remember?"

"Ok, I'll see you later ok?" Hiccup said and started walking, supported by Toothless.

"Sure, let's meet by the overwatch spot over the docks ok?" Astrid asked.

"Sure, we'll meet up there" Hiccup responded.

As Hiccup walked he thought he should head over to Gobber's Smith first, to get his leg fixed. So he started walking towards the smith.

"Toothless, I'll be fine the rest of the way, just head home, I'll manage to walk the last steps" Hiccup said when they were only a few meters away from Gobber's Smith and patted his dragon's head.

Toothless showed a small smile, and headed home.

Hiccup, after a few times stumbling, finally got into Gobber's smith. Gobber was standing inside, fully awake, and working with metal.

"Morning.. Gobber" Hiccup said, stumbled, but managed to grab something before he fell to the ground.

"Ah, good morning Hiccup! How's it going?" Gobber said with his usual happy attitude.

"Fine, just fine, although I managed to break my leg.." Hiccup said.

"By Thor's beard, what did you do Hiccup?" Gobber said.

"Calm down" Hiccup said and told Gobber the hole story of this morning.

"Ah, so you're getting better with the ladies?" Gobber said and grinned "I knew you had a thing for Astrid, and after the events after you woke up after the battle, and today's events, clearly she has a thing for you too"

"Yeah, kinda. But back to the matter at hand, can you fix my leg?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, but there is something I must do first" Gobber said and grabbed his hammer.

"Gobber? What are you going to do with that?" Hiccup asked nervously since Gobber moved towards Hiccup.

"Trust me Hiccup, this pain is much less pain than the pain you would get if I didn't do this" Gobber said and knocked Hiccup out with the back end of his hammer.

After a long blackout, Hiccup finally awoke.

"Ah, almighty Thor, what did you hit me with Gobber? Your hammer or a tree!" Hiccup said still with a numb pain in his head.

"Believe me Hiccup, you can be glad I knocked you out." Gobber said "Because then you would have felt it when I nailed you're new leg to the, piece of your leg that remain"

"Wha- What? You used nails on my leg!" Hiccup said shocked.

"Come on Hiccup, you didn't think I used hot metal and forged your leg did you?" Gobber said

"No! But.. I didn't think you nailed it to me.." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, if I didn't your leg wouldn't stick on, but it's fixed now so go, i'm sure you've got enough to do today" Gobber said.

"Yeah, see you later Gobber" Hiccup said and with some tries and stumbling, he got out of the forge.

After a lot a stumbling he finally got back to his house and walked inside.

"Ah, there you are Hiccup" Stoick said to Hiccup and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Yeah, you wanted to talk to me?" Hiccup said, while grabbing different things in the room when he stumbled.

"Yes, I wanted to- wait Hiccup? I thought you had gotten used to your new leg" Stoick said while looking at his son stumbling.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell it later, but I kinda broke my old leg so Gobber had to replace it with a new one" Hiccup said.

"Ah, I see. But back to subject, I wanted to tell you that I am leaving for a couple of days" Stoick said.

"What? Were are you going?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just going out on a scouting trip with other vikings, you know we need to know more about our surroundings" Stoick said.

"Ah, I see. How many are joining you?" Hiccup asked.

"Most of the village actually, except Gobber and the younger vikings like yourself" Stoick said.

"Why so many dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, to find out most possible about our surroundings, we need to at least be some people, and also, the more we are the more the chances are for us returning early" Stoick answered.

"Ah, I understand." Hiccup said. "Anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, while I'm gone I want you, Gobber and Astrid to keep track on what is going on here" Stoick said.

"Why all three of us?" Hiccup asked.

"Because, you're still kinda.. hiccupy.." Stoick said.

"Hiccupy? Have you made up a new word?" Hiccup asked.

"No! We've actually used it for quite some time now" Stoick said "It refers to being were wimpy and well not strong, muscular or anything like that, like you are"

"Thank you, for summing that up.." Hiccup said.

"So since you are so hiccupy I can't leave all the responsibility of keeping track to you, so I want Astrid and Gobber too to do it" Stoick said "Gobber since he is a close friend of my, and he is kinda fond of you, and Astrid.. Because.. well, she's Astrid"

"Ok, that all you wanted to talk about?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, we leave in the evening" Stoick said. "But go now Hiccup, I'm sure you've got enough to do today, so I won't keep you anylonger"

"Yeah, bye dad" Hiccup said walked out and closed the door after himself.

"Oh gods there he is! He is here guys!" A voice said behind Hiccup.

Hiccup turned around.

"Ah, damn it!" Hiccup said.

**_So that was chapter 3. Please review! : ) More coming later : )_**


	4. How To Escape From Fangirls

**_Here is Chapter 4! Sorry that it took so long! Hope you'll enjoy! : D_**

-Hiccup's POV-

I turned around and saw them, the squad of fangirls. Sure the squad only consists of 5 girls, but still, they don't know what the word no means, and the word giving up.

One of the fangirls ran up to me.

"Oh Gods! It's you! Hiccup!" One of the fangirls said

"Yeah, I guess it's me" I said.

"What's up Hiccup?" Another one said.

"Uhm.. not much, just going to-" I said, but then I paused when I realized who I spoke to. "Ruffnut? Is it you?"

I didn't realize at first, but yeah it was her. She looked like she had been in a huge fight right after waking up in the morning, but I would recognize her stare anywhere. It's the same stare she gave me right before I fetched the dragons before the battle against the red death. The stare that totally gave me the creeps.

The girls started to surround me.

"So Hiccup, anything in particular you're doing this evening?" One of the girls said with a flirty look on her face.

"I gotta get away from these girls, but how?" I thought to myself.

"Ah, come on Toothless! Is that really necessary?" I said, while pretending to look at a Toothless behind the girls.

As they turned around to look, I quickly looked around for a place to hide, and found one. Over by a house not far from where I stand now, there where some baskets, I definitely could hide behind them.

I rushed over to the baskets in silence, and hid behind them.

The fangirls started looking around for me, after realizing that Toothless wasn't behind them at all. After a while, the girls walked around the corner and disappeared.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, it made me jump.

"Hi, Are you okay? Why are you hiding here?" A familiar voice said.

"Got chased by fangirls, Astrid" I said to Astrid.

"Ah, so Mr, popular can't handle some fangirls?" Astrid said while giggling "Come here, we'll take the route I took to get here"

Astrid got up on her feet, turned around and jumped onto a wooden beam that was right behind the house. They were gonna build a walking platform behind those houses, but they have just put up the wooden support beams right now.

-Normal POV-

"Uhm, Astrid? Are you sure this is the only way I can get past them unnoticed?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah, or I could try and dress you up, and make you look like a girl to trick them" Astrid said. She had a "I'm joking" facial expression, but still said it like she meant it.

"Are you serious? Or are you just joking?" Hiccup asked.

"Both, I'm joking about something I seriously mean" Astrid said.

Hiccup didn't answer, he just jumped after Astrid on the support beams.

After crossing the support beams they started walking, but seconds later she pushed Hiccup into a huge haystack, just before a group of fan girls walked around the corner.

"Hi, Astrid! Have you seen Hiccup around?" One of them asked.

"Hiccup? No, I haven't seen that idiot since morning!" Astrid said keeping up the facade "He fell from a tree and right on top of me!"

But then some noises could be heard from behind Astrid. It was Ruffnut, she had found Hiccup in the haystack.

"A-ha! Found him!" She said triumphant.

"Hiccup? What were you doing in a haystack?" A fan girl asked.

"I don't know.. it just.. suddenly happened.." Hiccup said.

"Tell us Hiccup! When are you going to do something exciting and adventurous!" They all asked him. "Will it be today!"

"Are you mad? He fell from a tree this morning, and I haven't punished him enough today!" Astrid said and grabbed Hiccup.

"You are not to hurt Hiccup!" The fan girls said and all of them started to form a halfsircle formation around Astrid.

Hiccup didn't know what to answer, but saw Toothless was hiding behind a house close by looking at him. Hiccup nodded ad him to signalize what he was going to do. After a few seconds of nodding the dragon understood.

"Girls, Girls!" Hiccup said "I'll tell you when I'll do something exciting!"

"You will!" The girls said with their squeals. "When!"

"Well pretty soon" Hiccup said looked at the sky then he gazed into the horizon.

"More specific please?" Ruffnut asked.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero!" Hiccup counted down.

When he reached zero Hiccup ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. Toothless noticed and swan dived after him.

The girls looked around down the cliff in shock. Seconds later Hiccup, mounted on Toothless flew up and high into the sky.

"Ha ha! You've got some sort of, Hiccup is in trouble sense don't you?" Hiccup jokefully said to his dragon while patting him.

-Astrid's POV-

"Phew.. That was a close one!" I thought to myself

"By Thor! Astrid! Stop scaring Hiccup away!" The fan girls said.

"Scaring him away? He did that by his own will!" I said angrily.

"You gave him a wish for going away!" Ruffnut said "We had him and you made him go away!"

"Ah, whatever I'm leaving.." I said and started walking.

"Oh no you don't! Not until you agree to fetch Hiccup for us!" Ruffnut said and grabbed my arm.

"Let go off me!" I said and tried to get loose from her grip "Why can't you catch him yourself?"

"Drop the act Astrid. I know your dating Hiccup" Ruffnut whispered in my ear.

"What! How do you know!" I whispered back to her.

"My mother were one of those who were there when you kissed Hiccup" Ruffnut said. "Bring him to us and I won't tell on you"

"F-fine! I will! Just let go off me!" I said, pulled away from her grip and ran off.

I kept running for a while. I was about to take a jump over a fence when something came down from the air and grabbed me. I looked up and saw the smiling face of a black pretty familiar dragon.

Seconds later a hand stretched down from the top of the dragon and I grabbed it.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup asked me.

"Those damn fangirls had me cornered.." I answered. " You're right, they are annoying!"

"See what I mean now? And that's just how they are against you, just think how much the annoy me!" Hiccup said.

"I see, but still why don't you like having fans?" I asked him.

"Well, it's an okay thing. But the problem is that they don't really care for me, they just care for Toothless" Hiccup answered. "I don't know who is a true fan and who is not"

"Ah, I see" I said "Not an easy situation huh?"

"No, it isn't. It's in fact really difficult" Hiccup said. "Thankfully I have one girl who truly loves me for who I am"

I giggled and put my arms tighter around him. I could see a small grin appearing on his face.

-Normal POV-

"By the way Astrid, my dad and the rest of the grown ups are going on a scouting tour later tonight" Hiccup said to Astrid "so we and Gobber will have keep an eye on things here while they are gone"

"Why does your dad have to go out on a scouting tour?" Astrid asked "I mean, don't we know enough about the surrounding world?"

"Apparently not.." Hiccup answered.

"Okay, I see" Astrid said.

Then they took a romantic flight around Berk for an hour. After that Hiccup dropped Astrid off at her house and he flew to the forge to work.

"Hi Gobber, how's it going?" Hiccup asked Gobber as he walked in the door.

"Hi Hiccup! Oh just fine, been working on some dragon riding gear" Gobber said to Hiccup "Care to help me out?"

"Sure Gobber! That's why I came!" Hiccup answered Gobber.

The two started working, and they worked for plenty of minutes. After an hour the two were done working.

"So how's it going with the popularity?" Gobber said and chuckled.

"Ah, don't talk about it" Hiccup said with a negative tone "The girls are crazy!"

"I see, and all you can think of is Astrid and Toothless," Gobber said "Just keep those thoughts and keep things the way they are now, the way you like them!"

"Yeah, thanks Gobber" Hiccup said "I gotta go now see you later!"

"Goodbye Hiccup!" Gobber called after Hiccup "Say hello to Stocik and Astrid from me!"

Hiccup walked home to his house, but as he approached the door he could hear Stocik talking inside. He moved close to the door so he could eavesdrop.

"Then the course is set, we move from Berk, party 1 take to the south, party 2 to the east and party 3 and 4 go to the west" Stocik said and pointed around on a huge map he had.

"Why don't we move to the north?" A voice said, which Hiccup knew, it was Spitelout.

"Because if we move further to the north we will eventually hit freeze mountain" Stoick said "behind that is our old allies in the village of Norun"

"Then why don't we go there?" Spitelout asked "I mean we are allies!"

"Were, times changed" Stoick said "Plus there is a giant ice cave you need to walk through to get to the village, it has icicle's, poorly conditioned ice catwalks and a huge danger.."

"What danger?" Spitelout asked "What could possibly be more dangerous in there?"

Hiccup moved closer to the door and the vikings inside stayed completely silent so they could listen to Stoick.

"It is said that the cave is inhabited by a dragon known as the Freezing Death!" Stoick said.

**_There! That was chapter 4! Sorry it was shorter than the last one! I'll try and write more next time! Please review! : D_**


End file.
